Pearls and Lace
by greenpeach20
Summary: This is a Valentine's Day Lemon for Emmett and Rosalie. They always have fun on the holidays


Pearls and Lace

Valentine's Day. That was always a fun day for me and Emmett. I always made sure we did something new. This year, I had seen a lace thong with pearls as the string with a very sexy push-up bra. I knew he would like it. I had taken Renesmee with me while was shopping. She had wanted to get the stuff for her gift for the dog, so I thought I might as well get my shopping done to. Edward wasn't happy about it, but thankfully, though Renesmee is a smart little thing and only getting smarter, she was still blissfully ignorant when anything sexual was concerned. When she thought I was buying the thong for Emmett to wear, I could swear I would have been able to burst into tears, I laughed so hard. Today, Emmett and I were going to spend the whole day together, completely alone. Edward and Bella were out 'hunting', Carlisle and Esme were having a romantic boat ride together, and Jasper and Alice were in Barcelona. Jacob and Nessie would be at the cottage watching movies or something. It wasn't often that Emmett and I had the house to ourselves, so I planned to take advantage of it. Emmett was out at the moment. He had told me that he was needed to run an errand, though I don't know what it was. He hadn't told me and Edward wouldn't tell me either. Oh well, it got him out of the house so I could have some privacy to get myself ready. My hair, which I normally let flow freely with wavy curls, was in a fish tail pony tail. My hair covered most of my left breast, leaving my other side completely exposed for his viewing pleasure. I wore a smoky eye with a pale pink lipstick that I knew he loved. My butterscotch eyes popped from the eye shadow and my lips looked full and luscious. I was already in my outfit, but I wore a robe on top of it. I wanted him to be surprised. I wore my butterfly robe. I had seen it on the titanic and had loved it ever since. But I got one in pink instead of green. The whole robe mimicked a butterfly's wings, with the garment getting gradually darker as it went down until it was turning red and purple. Emmett loved pink on me, hence the reason I wore it. I was waiting for Emmett in our walk-in closet with the door closed. I wanted to give him a show. I heard his car coming. He had been out for about a half hour. He must have gone to the city. I heard him close his door and rush up to our room. I heard the ruffling of a bag. So he had gotten something. Then the ruffling stopped as the bag fell to the floor. Then he opened the door to our room.

"Where are you Rose, I know you're here." He said in a loving and teasing tone. I stayed in the closet for the moment. "Come on Rosalie, come out." I laughed lightly. He sounded like he was losing his patients. He had been anticipating this for a while I was sure. I decided to stop torturing him and came out of the walk-in closet.

"Welcome home honey." I battered my eye lashes and tilted my head in just the way that I knew drove him insane with wanting me. And he wanted me badly, I noticed with a little pride. "How did your errand go?" He didn't look shocked or surprised. He looked like he was ready to go. I knew he was, he always was, and so was I. But I wanted to tease him a little more first.

"It went great." His voice was extremely husky and edged with passion. "They had exactly what I had ordered." I looked at him for a moment. Then I noticed the small box in his hands. I had been looking at his face for this whole time that I hadn't bothered to check what it was that he'd had in a bag. It was a black box that filled his hand. It looked like a necklace box.

"And what did you order?" I walked over to him. Not close enough, but good for the time being.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He opened the box and showed me a gorgeous diamond necklace. It was made with white gold, my favorite. The chain held a beautifully crafted design of diamonds and white gold. It almost looked like wings covered in diamonds. It was gorgeous. I just stared at it. "Do you want me to put it on for you?" I looked from the necklace to his face. He had on that seductive smile that always made me melt. I simply nodded at him, giving him the same smile. He took the necklace from the box , undid the clasps and brought the necklace around my neck. I lifted my hair so he could get the chain around. When he had closed the clasps to the necklace, his hands went onto my shoulders. He caressed my shoulders, burying his nose into my hair, taking in my scent. He groaned. "I love it when you wear this robe." One of my hands covered his.

"I know you do. But I think you'll really like what's under it." He groaned again and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head onto his chest while his hands roamed all over the front of my body. One of his hands drifted between my legs, feeling the lingerie I had on underneath. I moaned when he touched me through the fabric. His fingers played my body masterfully like an instrument. His right hand was holding my breast, while his left hand delved into the fabric of my panties and began to caress my sensitive nub. I whimpered from the pleasure.

"Really?" His tone was so seductive. Like listening to a sexy version of a cat's purr. "May I see it then?" He wasn't really asking permission. He was telling me what he planned to do to me. His hands came away from their original destination and went to my waist to untie the knot of the robe. When that was untied, his hands traveled to my shoulders to take off my robe. When my robe fell, Emmett turned me around to face him. My hands immediately rested on his chest. I watched his eyes admire me. His expression stayed the same, seductive. When he was finished looking me over, his eyes met mine and my heart would have raced had I been human. "I like it. The pearls are a nice touch." We giggled. My hands went up his neck and into his hair so that I could have a tight grip on him. His arms wrapped around my waist, and then our lips met in a passionate kiss. I opened my mouth for him and he eagerly accepted my invitation.

I don't know how many times Emmett's tongue had traced and filled my mouth over the years, but even now, every time he did it, I felt a tingling sensation go through out my body and I felt warm and quivered. His tongue roamed every part of my mouth multiple times and at multiple angels. He would tilt his head in a different direction and I would eagerly follow his lead. His hands were all over my body. They caressed my breasts and pinched my nipples. They covered my butt and lifted me up higher so that I would be able to feel is hardening member. He was so ready for me. Then without warning, his hands made their way to the front of my bra and ripped it off of me. My bra was shredded into scrap material and his mouth was on my breast shortly after the material had been forced off. He sucked and bit and made me shiver. His mouth finally took my nipple into his mouth and I moaned loudly. My hands dug into his hair, as if threatening to pull out every strand. With his mouth still on my breast, Emmett lifted me up and started taking me to the bed. When we were in front of the bed, Emmett laid me down on my back and went on sucking and biting and massaging my breasts. He was masterful with his hands. He licked his way back up to my ear and bit again. He traced the inside of my ear with his tongue and made me shiver again. Then his tongue began to gently lick its way down my neck. He sucked, bit and kissed just about everything his mouth touched. He brought his lips back to mine and gave me another passionate kiss that left us gasping for air that we didn't need. His lips moved back to my ear. His breathing made me shiver again.

"You have no idea how much I was looking forward to this on the drive home." His hand was massaging my nub, making me barely able to think. "I was hard long before I got home, just by thinking about the things that you and I would do." He bit my ear again. Then the hand that had been massaging my nub, left it and tore my panties away from me, making the string of pearls break and scatter to the floor. That hand went back to massaging and also entered two fingers inside me to add to the effect. I was climbing already. I was already impossibly high, and the way Emmett was caressing and moving his fingers only made me keep going higher. He was sucking on my ear this whole time, his mouth was so warm. His hands made mastery of my core and I felt myself tightening in anticipation. Higher and higher I climbed into nowhere, into the sky, into the heavens. I couldn't keep my eyes open. I was seeing lights behind my eyes from shear, brilliant pleasure that only Emmett could ever give me. His mouth was all over my neck and ears, not leaving a single part unloved. His thumb never stopped moving over my nub and I never stopped climbing higher, until suddenly, my whole body snapped, convulsed and collapsed upon itself. I had reached the highest point imaginable and was now floating back down to earth like a crash. It was phenomenal. My head was still spinning. Emmett slowed his masterful rubbing but hand stopped. He brought his lips to mine in another kiss. I was so dizzy, but in a good way. Emmett was making sure that I was once again climbing. It was a slow climb for the moment but I was climbing. Then his fingers came out of me and his thumb stopped its torture. I whimpered from missing his hand. We kissed each other for what seemed like forever. My hands roamed as his did.

He was still wearing so much clothing. It needed very badly to be discarded. I took the neck of his shirt and just ripped it off of him. The shirt turned to shredded scraps and his chest was finally bare and ready for my hands. He got a hold of my hips and swung us around so that I was now on top. When he tried to lift himself up I pushed him back down and ran my hands down his chest. I reached the top of his pants and he hardened even further in my grasp. I undid his pants and removed them, along with his boxers quickly, and when they were off, I just admired him for a moment. He was the only man I had ever actually looked at, the only one whose erection I had ever admired. He was thick and long and he fit inside me so tightly that it made me cry out every time. I wrapped my fingers around his member and began to move my hand up and down. He moaned and let his head fall back and his eyes drift into the back of his head. His hands still held tightly onto my hips and his grip tightened and loosened again with every stroke of my hand. I decided it was time to stop teasing him. When I was able to get loose of his grasp, I let my body travel downward, kissing every part of his body that I encountered while going down. I bit his ear and neck, sucked in several places on his neck and chest greedily and then when my face was close to his member, I took him in my mouth and sucked hard. He let out a low, muffled roar that stayed in the back of his throat. I stroked and sucked with each bob of my head. His hand was in my hair now, pulling at the strands as if they were a life support. I swilled my tongue along the tip and made sure that he growled louder and louder. My hands played with his full sack to help with the sensation. He kept getting harder and harder in my mouth. I bit his tip several times only to suck greedily again. I tormented him like this until I felt his warms, sticky seed shoot into the back of my throat. He tasted better every time. As he growled out into the sky from his pleasure, I continued to stroke him and lick him gently, helping him ride out his orgasm. He pulled me back up to face him and we stared at each other. His hands felt their way all over me again.

When his hand traveled back to my core, he began to rub me torturously while my hand continued to stroke his member in return. Eventually it became too much for us both. He put his hands on my hips, lifted me up and placed me onto his throbbing member. He slid in effortlessly even though it was tight. We both moaned loudly when he entered me. It was always such an overwhelming experience to have Emmett inside me. I always felt whole, like I had found the missing part of me. His hands pulled my hips upward and then brought them back down again. My hands stayed on his chest, trying to support myself. I eventually started moving on my own when I finally was able to. I was momentarily blank for that short period of time from the pleasure. It happened every time. And every time, I recovered with flying colors. I moved quickly on top of him, desperate to reach the stars again. His thumb rubbed my nub repeatedly while his hard member came in and out of me over and over again. My head was spinning again. I was going higher again. I was yelling at nothing, trying to transfer the intensity of our love making into a sound. Up and down I went on him and higher and higher into the sky I went. Emmett got impatient and flipped us over so that he was on top again. He sped up the pace, ramming into me as hard as was possible and it felt delicious. I was soaring, flying high. I could see the light behind my eyes again. It was like coming into the gates that locked the skies. I couldn't think, I could only feel. He was so deep inside me that any coherent thought was impossible for me. All I could think about at the moment was how hard and fast he was moving inside me, and how quickly I was rising into the sky. I felt my body lock and tremble and convulse. I was cumming again, much more powerfully than the first time. I was climbing higher and higher and higher and higher. Then I couldn't climb anymore and my body snapped. I convulsed around him and made a loud screech of pleasure, yelling out his name as loudly as I possibly could. I bit his shoulder, needing to bit something, anything. He growled my name, a long fluid sound that was chocking with lust. I once again felt a little pride knowing that it was me who did this to him. I felt his seed flow relentlessly inside me and I sighed. I felt like a whole person. I clung to Emmett like I needed him to live. I did need him to live. My life would be nothing worth living without Emmett, and I was happy that I could love him and that he could love me, even if we could never start a family. He slumped on top of me, sucking on my ear again. I shivered over and over with every touch of his tongue.

"I hope you weren't too attached to that lingerie that I just destroyed." He didn't sound sorry at all. He sounded proud of himself. That was my typical Emmett. I bit his ear and circled the inside with my tongue.

"I hope you weren't too attached to the shirt and pants of yours that I shredded to pieces." That got him going again. He slammed into me again. The sensation of traveling higher and higher continued all over again until I collapsed back to earth, shattered but never spent. We made love all day. Even when Bella and Edward and Carlisle and Esme came back from their little Valentine's Day dates, we were still in each other's arms, rising to the sun and then back again.


End file.
